1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measuring apparatus, an optical measuring method, and a program for optical measurement processing for measuring light that has passed through a measurement area where a measurement target object is placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical measuring apparatus includes a light transmission unit and a light reception unit that are provided with a certain distance therebetween. A measurement area, which is an area where a measurement target object is positioned, is located between the light transmission unit and the light reception unit. The light transmission unit emits a collimated beam of light, that is, a parallel beam to scan the measurement area repeatedly. The light reception unit receives the beam that has passed through the measurement area. A reception signal is generated from the received beam. Then, predetermined processing is performed on the reception signal to display measurement values (e.g., the dimension of the measurement target object, the roundness thereof, and the like).
In such an optical measuring apparatus, for example, a method that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 4,191,953 can be used for performing correction in its vertical direction (i.e., the direction that is parallel to the scan direction). Correction data that is unique to each apparatus can be prepared and installed by means of an apparatus that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-249618.
However, correction in its horizontal direction (i.e., the direction that is orthogonal to the scan direction) is not performed in the optical measuring apparatus of the related art. There is a demand for an optical measuring apparatus that makes it possible to perform horizontal correction.